


It Hurts But It's For The Best

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Is Gay, Family Issues, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Not all of them, Parent Deceit Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Separated Family, Separating Siblings, Siblings, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, there's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan and Eden got a divorce and now they have to go their separate ways. It hurts to see Logan with Patton, clearly much happier, and to walk away but he has to.





	It Hurts But It's For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, you should know the drill by now, peeps. Read the tags for warnings. 
> 
> Just so you know: Remy is fourteen and Emile is fifteen. Everyone else is an adult or their ages are stated.
> 
> DECEIT IS EDEN

"Logan, they're _kids_," Eden said, "we can't just say 'we're divorced and not together anymore and so some of y'all aren't going to grow up together anymore', they're going to need something more... friendly." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Our kids are grown enough, they can handle it."

"Logan, _two_ are teenagers. Virgil's only six and the twins are five!"

"They can understand." 

"_Logan_-"

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Patton showed up with a smile, "Hey!" 

Logan turned and gave a small, fond smile. "Salutations, Patton." 

Eden glanced down, already missing Logan's company and love. He frowned, glancing into the family room where the kids were entertaining themselves. Remy and Emile kept glancing at each other and the entrance. 

"So, what's going on?"

"We're about to tell the kids-"

"We are _not_ doing it your way, Logan," Eden interrupted. 

Patton cocked his head, "How did Logan plan on doing it?"

"Bluntly and insensitive, _as usual_," Eden crossed his arms. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at his ex-husband, "At least I don't plan on telling them _falsehoods_." 

Eden looked up at Logan, pursing his lips. "At least they wouldn't have a mental breakdown with me-"

"Whoa, whoa. Alright, let's calm down. We'll figure it out," Patton said. He could see why they got divorced, the two argued a lot. 

After a while, Patton offered an idea that was the most agreeable. "So, y'know how your kids are splitting? How about Logan and I take our kids-" Eden's lips twitched down- "and Eden, you take your kids. We'll tell them ourselves. Eden, you can stay in the living room and we'll go to the kitchen." 

Logan and Eden glanced at each other and agreed. 

The three walked into the living room. 

Patton crouched by the twins, "Wow! Those are really good drawings, you two!" 

Roman grinned and looked up and Remus finished his drawing. "Thank you! Do you wanna see? Remus, wanna show Pat out drawings?" 

Remus set his green crayon down and shoved the piece of paper into Patton's hands with Roman's drawings, the the two were bouncing in their seats. 

Patton looked at the drawings, his smile never dimming. Roman drew a dragon (it said 'Dragon Witch' by it) and a stick figure with a stick, Patton assumed it was a knight with a sword. There were hills, clouds, and a river in the background with some messy purple stars by the Dragon Witch. 

Remus drew a shark eating a person. The drawing was more detailed. A blue background and bubbles making it clear it was underwater with blood floating to the top of the page. The person was half eaten, blood staining the shark's teeth and the person screaming (judging by the multiple bubbles by their mouth). The shark looked like a mix of a Great White and a Bull shark. 

"These are awesome, kiddos!" Patton said, returning their drawings and ruffling their hair. "So, Lo has to talk to you, Roman. Do you mind?" 

Roman pouted, "I'm drawing!"

"You can bring paper and crayons if you want," Patton offered. 

"But I'm drawing with Duke!" 

Patton glanced at Remus who cocked his head so hard his neck cracked. "It'll be really quick, kiddo. I promise to make it up to the both of you."

Roman smiled at Remus before getting up and holding Patton's hand, going to the kitchen with Emile and Logan. 

Logan was leaning on the counter, patiently waiting for his boyfriend and kids. Patton smiled at him and set Roman on the counter, watching Emile look between the two men. 

"So, I'm sure it's obvious that Eden and I have gotten divorced."

"What's divorce?" Roman asked. 

"It's where your parents aren't together anymore," Patton explained. 

"Oh," Roman frowned, "is that important?" 

"Yes," Logan said, "Eden and I are separating. We won't be living with each other anymore, which means that Virgil, Remus, and Remy are going with him. Remy will visit of course, but the other two won't be. They're leaving tonight." 

Emile didn't say anything. Roman, however, immediately started shouting questions. 

"Remus is leaving?! Remus can't leave! Neither can Virgil! No! They- he- NO!!" Roman screeched. Tears fell down his cheeks as he curled onto the counter, still denying that Remus and Virgil are leaving _soon_. 

"Ro-"

"NO!!"

Logan was clearly uncomfortable (and clueless, even though he's trying) with how Roman was sobbing, so Patton took over. 

"Kiddo, it- it's for the best for them to leave. Your dads never got along, so Eden has to leave and take his kids."

"Me and Remus are _twins_!!" Roman shouted, "Why aren't I Pa's kid?! Why isn't Remus Dad's kid?!" 

"Thomas, the lawyer, said that it'd be better-"

"I HATE THOMAS!!"

"Kiddo, c'mere," Patton picked Roman up and carried him to the dining table. 

Emile grabbed Logan's arm as he passed, "You're seriously going to separate the twins?"

"Yes. It will be better for them-"

"How?" Emile asked, "_How_ is it going to be better?"

"Remus is clearly not going to get along with Roman when they're older- they even fight sometimes now and bleed every time- so yes, Eden is taking Remus with him."

Emile frowned, "And he can't live here every other week or whatever Remy's schedule is?" 

"No, they were worried about it stressing him out too much at such a young age." 

"Logan-"

"Emile, it's final. They're leaving tonight. We are going to have play dates and visit but only Remy is switching houses." Logan walked out the kitchen and went to the dining room to help with Roman. 

Eden watched as Patton easily got Roman to follow and then glanced at the remaining kids. Remus, Virgil, and Remy. He sat down on the couch and chuckled softly when Virgil crawled into his lap.

He cleared his throat nervously as Remus moved over to the couch with his drawings and Remy put down his phone. He ran his fingers through Virgil's hair. "You guys understand that Dad and I aren't- we aren't together anymore, right?"

Virgil nodded and Remus muttered an "uh-huh" before sticking his tongue out and lowering his face closer to his drawing.

"Well, that means that we're not living together anymore. We're leaving tonight, after dinner."

Virgil looked up, eyes wide, and Remus stopped drawing. 

"Us? As in me, Virge, and Rem? We're leaving with- with you?!" 

"Yeah." 

Remus frowned, "What about Ro?" 

"Ro's staying with Dad, along with Emile. Remy-" Remy perked up- "you're going to switch houses every other week." 

"Seriously? Why can't the boys do that, too?" 

"We're worried about how it'd effect them, switching every other week, so we decided who's with who." 

Remus' eyes filled with tears, "I'm going away from Roman? Why?"

Eden paused at that. How does he explain that the twins are being separated because Remus is too 'different'? 

Remus wiped at the tears, "Is- does Roman not like me?" 

"Honey, no!" Eden said quickly, "It's just that- Thomas wanted to separate you two." 

"I'm sorry! I'll be better!" Remus cried.

Eden gently handed Virgil to Remy and got Remus on his lap (with his permission, obviously) and held him close. "No, it's not your fault. Sweetie, it's just that Thomas thought you'd be better with me and Roman would be better with Lo- Logan." 

Remus cried into Eden's shirt for a few more minutes (Eden hummed a lullaby, trying to distract him from Roman's screaming and wailing) before he calmed down. He rubbed his hand up and down Remus' back. 

"W-why am I being taken away?" Virgil asked quietly. Luckily, he wasn't on the verge of tears. 

"Thomas thought that you'd be better with me, too. Remy gets to switch because he's older." 

Virgil frowned, muttering, "Why can't I be older?" 

"Because of birthdays, obviously. Can't control those, can we?" Remy said, resting his chin on Virgil's head gently. 

Virgil frowned. 

After dinner, Eden packed the car and returned to the house. Everyone was in the living room. 

"Alright, we've gotta leave, kids." Eden said. Remy took Virgil to the car, muttering something Eden couldn't understand. Eden didn't like the look of repressed anger in Remy's green eyes behind his shades. 

Eden went to Remus and crouched down, glancing at Roman and telling the two to say goodbye.

Roman and Remus immediately hugged and started crying, Roman clinging to Remus and it was as if he was trying to cover him with his own body. 

"Ro, we've got to go," Eden said softly. 

"No! You can- you can leave without Remus!"

Eden could feel his heart tear. He looked at Logan and Patton, murmuring, "Do I really have to?"

Logan nodded and Patton moved to them, saying that he'll help. 

Roman and Remus started screaming as soon as Eden and Patton lifted them, pulling them away. 

"Wait- stop! PLEASE, I'LL BE BETTER!!" Remus shouted as Eden carried him, "I WON'T BE AS WEIRD!! ROMAN!!" Remus started crying harder. 

Eden glanced behind him, ignoring how Remus kicked, and his heart broke when he saw Roman sobbing and making promises of how they can get along more often. He gave Logan one last look and then closed the front door behind him. 

"PA, PLEASE!!" Remus sobbed, "I- I'll be better! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEPARATED AGAIN!!"

Eden put Remus in the back, making sure child lock was on so he wouldn't run back in the house, and then got in the driver's seat. He looked at the house, glanced at Remy, and checked on the younger kids in the back before driving away. 

He had to drive a good while (traffic sucks) and his kids all eventually fell asleep. Remy's cheek was resting against the car window, and the other two were leaning on each other. 

Eden swore he heard Remus mutter, "I'll protect you like Roman," to Virgil before falling asleep.

He stopped at a red light and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hates that the twins are separated, but hopefully the play dates will make up for the weeks not seeing each other. 

Eden bit his lip and blinked furiously before driving again (the light turned green). He would not cry because Logan already is with someone (he'd been with Patton during their marriage, too) or because he had to leave his other kids behind. 

No, he's going to move on from Logan and take care of the kids he has now. He'll still be able to visit and see the other two, it'll be fine. 

At the least, the kids will be fine no matter what. Eden refuses for his kids to be hurt again. 

Logan couldn't do much to comfort others, so Patton took over. 

Patton took Roman to his room (Remus' side is blank now) and sat him on his lap. "Hey, Ro, it's going to be okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!!" 

"Ro, let's calm down a bit, okay? You're hyperventilating. Take deep breaths, breathe with me." 

Patton was able to get Roman to breathe more evenly but the child was still sobbing. 

"Tell me what's wrong, buddy." 

"I- I don't want Remus to- to go away again! I miss him!!" Roman choked out, curling into himself again. 

Patton gently rubbed circles into Roman's shoulders, "You'll be able to see him again. And, if you want, we can Skype call them as much as you guys want."

"R-really?" 

"Of course! You're twins, it's okay if you want to talk every day."

Roman's tears slowed down but he didn't say anything else. Patton hugged him and kept rubbing circles into his back for another hour. 

"I wanna call him everyday," Roman muttered into Patton's shirt. He had Patton's cardigan over his shoulders and he was half asleep now. 

"Then we'll do that, kiddo. Let's get some shut-eye, alright?"

Roman was already asleep. Patton tucked him in before going to Logan again. 

Patton curled into Logan's side as he put on something. "Roman wants to Skype Remus every day." 

"Then we'll do that," Logan said. He ran a hand through Patton's hair until they both fell asleep. 

Emile turned everything off and went to his room quietly, checking on Roman on the way. He laid on his bed with his phone and started watching _The Office_. 

Usually, Emile _and_ Remy watched _Stranger Things_ together until they passed out but that won't happen for a week. 

They all were going to have to adjust, and Emile could tell that it's going to suck. There are some mistakes he's worried will effect the future (the twins, what's going to happen to the twins? They're so close, is that going to stick?) but he'll just have to wait. 

Emile hates waiting around for something bad.


End file.
